phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
The House of Qiú
The house of Qiú is from the fabled middle Kingdom. Like the house of Draconikos, they too are doing their best to be "friends of dragonkind." The Qiú family looks like a typical oriental family. They wear expensive silks, they have a orient house, and a bath house ajoining it. And the only thing strange is the polished stone statues of dragons that guard their gates and are in their gardens. And one could see an oriental dragon skipping about or roaming around the estate. The Qiú family controls the Silk trade into Phaeselis on the Silk Route. The Silk Route goes through Alexandria Eschate, but it is said to be dangerous and frought with powerful, exotic monsters (like the djinn for instance). Lately, though, they found a place where they can start growing mulberry trees and import the silkworm moth to start silk production to lower the prices and reduce the hazards. So the Qiú family are planning to smuggle the trees and the moths out of the Middle Kingdom and start a silk orchard. Well, that is their official line in the Council. Truthfully, the Qiú family are a family of dragons as the Draconikos aristocratic family. But most of their family is composed of humans. Their unofficial duty is to protect the city from threats only they can handle. A task that they compete with the Draconikos on. As a result, there is a rivalry between the two families, even though they recognize that both are dragons and they are distantly related. The family was started by four Imperial Forest Dragons, one Sea Dragon, and one Underworld Dragon; all of which could take human form. Of course, humans and the occasional elf would join the family by marriage and produce half-dragons. The Phaeselis branch of the Qiú family currently has five half-dragons and seven full dragons. Of the seven full dragon family members: two are Imperial Forests, two are Sea Dragons, and two are Sky dragons. The last is a Soveriegn Dragon. The mixing of bloodlines have produced interesting dragons over the years. Like their western distant cousins, one type always breeds true through the generations, though they have unique abilities. Important Family Members Aīĕrdùn Qiú ( '''埃尔顿 '''LG m mature adult Sky Dragon): Zhǔ Aīĕrdùn Qiú, leads the house as patriarch. He is a mature adult sky dragon and now the leader of the house since the death of Shui Qiú, the reigning Underworld Dragon, some time ago. Aīĕrdùn Qiú led a branch of the family down the silk road away from the fabled Middle Kingdom 20 years ago and settled in Phaeselis when he found it had a strong community of the Qin'ae people. While his family controls the Silk Trade into the city, Aīĕrdùn Qiú doesn't trust the Draconikos family with the protection of the city from extant threats. Meifeng Qiú (NG f half sky dragon sorcerer 7): This girl is one of the half-dragons in the family. The daughter of one of Aīĕrdùn's sons, the girl is a sorceress tapping into her inner dragon nature. She appears human most of the time using magic, but can change shape when she has to into her true form. Some who see her in half-dragon form say she is the spitting image of Nu'Wa, the goddess of Civilization. Ādàofū Qiú (CG m adult Sea Dragon): Aīĕrdùn's brother. He is planning to cut out the middleman (in this case, the Silk Road) and go get some mulberry seeds and silkmoth eggs and grow them here. The results would be a local source of silk that would make everything more profitable and cheeper. Category:Aristocratic Families Category:Dragons Category:Organizations